Quirrell's Revenge
by Quirrell-chan
Summary: The REAL end of Quirrell (Original Charries: Cassie, Grace, and Wendy)
1. Default Chapter

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This was co-written by Grace and Cassie (I'm Cassie) ^^ Reader discretion is advised.   
  
  
QUIRRELL'S REVENGE   
  
  
How long had it been? Days? Hours? Seconds? The news of Professor Quirrell's death rang in her ears. She didn't want to believe it. She couldn't. They were, after all, only rumors.   
The story went that Quirrell was working for Lord Voldemort (more commonly known as You-Know-You) and had tried to kill Harry, but Harry had managed to kill him. How could that little brat kill a fully trained wizard? How could he do such a thing?  
Cassandra Wladyslava had been walking in a kind of a daze that day. Nothing really seemed to matter. She didn't even blink when a bludger nearly hit her in the face during the last Quidditch match of the season. Everything she did seemed so mechanical. She was so lost in her own thoughts and worries she couldn't even share the other Slytherin's joy that Potter was in the Hospital.   
Even through all the denials the pain wouldn't lessen. A little voice in Cassie's head kept speaking to her, saying,   
'If this isn't all true, then where is he? Why is Potter in the Hospital Wing? If it's all a lie, why haven't the teachers straightened things out?'   
  
Her questions were answered that night at dinner. Cassie had spooned some food onto her plate, but she had no intention of eating it. Somehow just watching her mashed potatoes as she stirred them made the girl think a lot better.   
She was deep inside herself, inside her own thoughts. To those who might've taken it upon themselves to be watching her they would've thought she hadn't even noticed when Professor Dumbledore stood and the room fell silent.   
  
"I am sure you are all curious about the events of the previous night. I cannot reveal to you all the details of those events, but I can tell you there is some truth to the stories that have been circulating around the school...."   
  
Cassie felt her body become tense. She wanted to know the truth, but there was another part of her that wanted to cover her ears and block it out. She had stopped stirring her potatoes, but was still staring intently at her plate.   
  
"One truth is that a member of our staff has left us. Professor Quirrell died...."   
  
She didn't need to hear anymore. Her mind wouldn't let her. This news was already too much to take. Everything seemed to stop and yet was spinning at the same time, and the words 'Professor Quirrell died' resonated within her. Then other voices came to.   
  
"Served him right."   
  
"Yeah. The man was an idiot."   
  
"I wonder how he died."   
  
"I hope it was painful."   
  
"Served him right."   
"Do you think he was really working for You-Know-Who?"   
  
  
It felt like she could hear every whisper in the room clearly, as though each person were whispering right in her ear. How could they be saying such things? He was such a gentle person...he didn't deserve any of this. It wasn't his fault! Voldemort was controlling him! Why do all these people want to hurt him?   
  
"Stop it." She whispered under her breath.   
  
She could feel her anger and pain mounting. Still though, the whispers wouldn't stop. Why did they want to hurt him? Why did they want to hurt her so much? They were so cruel!   
  
"STOP IT!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.   
  
The room quickly fell silent and all eyes landed upon the tall redhead. She was trembling now as an unbearable pain began to fill her.   
  
"I think we've upset her." Draco Malfoy said in a honeyed tone. "What's the matter? Can't face the truth that your boyfriend was scum? Then again, you should be happy. Now you know you two would make a perfect couple"   
  
"Shut up, Malfoy." Grace snapped  
  
"Please!" Dumbledore, who was still standing, said. That was as far as he got.   
  
A certain panic ensued as the goblets and plates began to twist and contort with sickening screeches that echoed in the large room. The Hogwarts banners that hung high over their heads suddenly burst into flame and the food on the tables began to explode. All the students ran helter-skelter from their seats to the far walls. All but Cassandra, that is. She remained where she sat, surrounded by this great and terrifying power that emanated from her being. No one, not even the teachers, dared to approach her.   
  
It was strange. All around could feel as the power Cassie held faded away and Cassie herself seemed to change. It was like she had awakened from a dream. She blinked and looked around, unsure of what she was seeing. She wondered what had happened and what was going on. Those feelings only lasted a moment, though. In a blinking the uncertainty was gone only to be replaced by great confusion.   
  
She stood up, resting her hands on the table, still looking down at it. Then as quickly as she could she pushed her chair aside and ran from the room, the doors of the Great Hall bursting open before she even came into contact with them.   
  
  
*******  
"Cassie-chan?"   
  
Grace McLeod stepped into the girls' dorm. Something about the atmosphere in the room made Grace feel she needed to be cautious. It was surprisingly dark even though it was the middle of the day outside. The curtains were all drawn and what little light managed to break into the darkness became almost eerie in Grace's mind.   
  
"Cassie?"   
  
She walked over to the other girl's bed and gently opened the hangings, which had been tightly drawn, a bit to see in. Cassie was lying on bed, fully dressed and on top of the covers. She wasn't asleep and in fact didn't even have her eyes shut. Grace, however, did not know this because the other girl was facing the other way.   
She gently touched Cassie's shoulder, but the girl did not stir.   
  
"Cassie. It's me, Grace. Look, I know you're upset. We could talk, if you want."   
  
Still Cassie did not respond.   
  
"Or I could just keep you company. Would you like that?"   
  
A pregnant pause followed.  
  
"You know, we'll have to be leaving for home soon. Do you want me to help you pack?"   
  
The same.  
  
"Or...I could leave. Do you want to be alone?"   
  
Grace waited for a moment, listening to the silence.   
  
"Ok." She sighed, "I'll...just...go. If you need me, I'll be around."   
  
  
Grace walked backwards out of the room, closing the door slowly. She sort of hoped Cassie would call her back and remained at the door for a good while before giving up and walking down to the Slytherin Common Room.   
  
She was quite surprised to see Professor Snape standing there.   
  
*****  
Cassie sighed and sat up. The deep depression she had been feeling those past days made her appear almost emotionless. Every movement the girl made seemed controlled, like she was a string less marionette. But she had been listening to Grace and had resigned herself to get up and pack. In an instant she decided she wanted to get far away from Hogwarts. Perhaps she would never come back to this place...  
She swung her legs over the side of the bed, causing them to be the only things that could be seen of her, then rose fully into the room, the still drawn hangings brushing against her body then falling back to cause gentle waves in the hangings as she stepped out.   
  
She stripped down. It didn't matter to her if someone came in and saw her naked. It had never bothered her before, though it had yet to happen at Hogwarts. She was just one of those people who was comfortable with her own body.   
  
She was about to slip on a new shirt when a voice spoke behind her.   
  
"You know, you look much prettier without it."   
  
She gasped as she turned. For a split second she wondered how someone could've gotten in here. She hadn't heard the door open. Had someone been in here the whole time?   
  
Then she saw him. He was the same as when she had seen him last, except he was now a translucent smoky white colour.   
  
Cassie didn't know what to say or even think. She stood there, watching the ghost of the man as he watched her, and found that no matter how hard she tried the words she wanted to say could not escape her lips.   
  
The ghost of Professor Quirrell stepped forward. He smiled gently at her, and for the first time Cassie felt small and vulnerable. Was this truly he? Or was it just an apparition of her despair?   
  
"I need you, Cassandra."   
  
Cassie stared into his eyes as they burned into her own. He needed her. So many people had wronged him. So many had hurt him or wanted him hurt. She could not do the same. She could not deny him.   
  
"What do you want of me?"   
  
Quirrell leaned in closer, gently bringing his lips near her ear. His body, if you could call it that, felt so cold next to hers that she found herself shivering. And yet there was certain warmth that emanated from him that pulled her to him. That made her ache for him.   
  
  
"I just want you to relax." He whispered  
  
Cassie felt strange all of a sudden. She felt like she wanted to drop off into a deep sleep right then and there. So drowsy...  
  
"Relax..."   
  
The sound of his voice sent her deeper into this feeling of abysmal peace. She wanted only to give herself over to it...to him.   
  
She was in no way prepared for the pain. She felt as though every nerve and fiber of her body had frozen. She couldn't move. She couldn't breath. She longed to scream or clench her fists or hold on to something, anything to compensate the pain.   
  
And then she knew nothing.   
  
  
******  
"Professor Snape." Grace said, a certain amount of curiosity in her voice.   
  
The man was facing her, hands held behind his back. It was apparent he had been waiting there for her, because he was standing directly in front of the staircase to the dorms.   
  
"Is she alright?" he asked, his tone a bit businesslike and unsure. The Potions teacher appeared a little stiffer than usual. Grace supposed he didn't know how to act when the situation didn't call for him to be a sadistic bastard.   
  
Grace did not answer directly, but said, "Perhaps you could go talk to her. She might talk to you."   
  
"And what makes you suppose she'd talk to me, of all people. You're supposed to be her best friend and it appears you haven't had any luck."   
  
"Yes...but...please?"   
  
Snape sighed and closed his eyes. He was quite certain he didn't want to. He had only come down here to clear his conscience. He rather felt it would fulfill a certain part of his duty as her head of house if he seemed concerned about her wellbeing. Not that he wasn't, but he didn't want to get too involved. All the same he heard a little voice within him say,   
  
'Go up and see her. Perhaps she needs an adult to talk to. You might be able to help her. Why not try? You might be able to knock some sense into the girl, at least.'   
  
"Very well." he said, "Though I doubt it will do much good."   
  
Grace smiled, stepping aside to let the man pass to go up the stairs. As she watched him ascend she thought for a moment that he was somehow easier to talk to when he was being civil. She felt like telling him so. Perhaps it would encourage him to take that plunge into something close to pleasantness. She decided against it, however.   
  
::Besides:: She thought ::He's much more intriguing as a domineering, sadistic, surly bastard::  
*****  
Snape wrapped on the door to the girl's dorm.   
  
"Come in." Came Cassie's voice.   
  
Snape opened the door and closed it behind him when he was inside. He scanned the room and found he could not see her. Perhaps she was in one of the beds?   
  
Cassie stepped out from behind the hangings of one of the beds and Snape felt himself falter. The girl was completely undressed. He turned his gaze away from her and laid his hand on the door handle, intending to leave and feeling highly embarrassed.   
  
Quirrell crossed over to Snape in a few quick strides and laid Cassie's hand on the man's before he could even turn the door handle.   
  
"It's alright." He said, though his voice came out as Cassie's "Stay. I insist."   
  
"Very well." Snape said quickly, "Just hurry up and get dressed."   
  
Snape remained turned away from the girl, and closed his eyes tight. He didn't want to take any chances.   
  
"Are you uncomfortable?"   
  
"I've course I am. It's not proper for a teacher to be with a student when she's.... well.... indecent." he replied sharply.   
  
Quirrell slid Cassie's hands up Snape's back and rested them on his shoulders, then pressed her body against the man's back.   
  
"How do you feel now?"   
  
Snape tried to shrug her off.   
  
"What do you think you're doing, Wladyslava?"   
  
"What do you want me to do?" Quirrell asked, making Cassie's voice sound seductive as he wrapped her arms around Snape's neck. "I'm perfectly willing to follow instructions."   
  
******  
Grace had decided it was better to leave. She was deeply concerned about her friend, but it was near agony to wait and worry. She opened the passage out of the Common Room and found Professor McGonagall standing there.   
  
"Is Wladyslava still up there?" McGonagall asked as Grace stepped aside to let her through.   
"Yes." Grace replied "Professor Snape's up there too."   
  
  
*****  
Snape grabbed the girl's wrists and turned around so that they were now facing each other. She was smiling. Still holding her by the wrists he shook her and asked,   
  
"What's gotten into you?"   
  
Both of them looked up as the door opened. A split second before either of the Professors could react Quirrell made Cassie's body struggle in Snape's grasp and made her voice say in a frightened tone. "Let me go! Please!"   
  
McGonagall gasped and quickly went over to Cassie, pulling her away from Professor Snape.   
  
"I...I..." she began, overwhelmed with surprise that soon turned into appall "I can't believe this. You of all people, Severus!"   
  
It suddenly dawned on Snape what the scene looked like to McGonagall. He stepped forward and implored,   
  
"Please, listen. It's not what you think. I was..."   
  
"He was trying to force me to...to!" Quirrell began accusingly, but broke into sobs and allowed the Transfiguration teacher to comfort Cassie.   
  
"I wasn't trying to force her to do anything!" Snape said defensively, surprised that Cassie was doing this. "I..."   
  
"That's enough Severus." McGonagall said, "I think you should leave."   
  
"But you don't understand. She's the one who tried to force herself on..."   
  
"And I think we should have a discussion with the headmaster." She interrupted, her voice slightly louder and stricter.   
  
Snape looked between the two of them. It was a fight he could not win. Not now, anyway. McGonagall was too convinced by Cassie's lies right now to accept anything he said as truth. He turned, his robes swishing as he did, opened the door, exited it, and closed it behind him very quickly.   
  
McGonagall turned back to Cassie as soon as the door shut. She leaned over, grabbed the top cover off the nearest bed and helped the girl wrap it around herself.   
  
"What happened, exactly?" the woman asked   
  
Quirrell hung Cassie's head. "I don't think I can talk about it now."   
  
"Of course. I understand. You're alright?"   
  
"Yes. I am now, thank you."   
  
"Good. Now, I have to go talk to Professor Snape and then he and I will be going to talk to Professor Dumbledore about all this. Will you be ok if I leave you?"   
  
"Yes. I'm sure I'll be fine."   
  
"Very well. I think Grace is still downstairs, if you need someone."   
  
"Thank you."   
  
Quirrell waited until McGonagall closed the door and her footsteps faded down the stairs before he curled Cassie's lips into a triumphant smile.   
  
*****  
  
Grace sighed and leaned against the nearest wall. "I hope that..."   
Professor Snape walked by very quickly, his head lowered and a panicked look   
on his face. Grace blinked.  
"Um...is something wrong, Professor?" she called to him.  
He did not turn, but kept on walking. Grace gave a puzzled expression.  
"What the??" Moments later, Professor McGonagall sped by.  
"Professor!"  
Grace jogged up next to her. "Is something wrong? Professor Snape just   
went by looking very..."  
"I think that perhaps you should go to Cassandra. She's been through a   
great trauma," Professor McGonagall said. She put a hand on Grace's   
shoulder. "I think she needs her friend right now."  
"Um...alright...but what's happened?"  
McGonagall sighed. "Don't worry about it. Just go to Cassie." She quickly   
walked away.  
Grace tilted her head to the side. 'What could have possibly gone wrong in   
there?' she asked herself as she made her way back to the Slytherin Common   
Room. 'How hard can it be to ask someone if they're alright without   
something exploding?'  
She slowly walked up the stairs to the girls' dorm. She tapped on the door.   
"Cassie? It's me. Professor..." The door opened, and Grace saw Cassie   
sitting on her bed, wrapped in a blanket, with her head resting in her   
palms. She seemed to be crying. Grace rushed over to her.  
"What happened?" she asked.  
Cassie sniffed. "Oh...it was...awful..."  
Grace sat down next to her and wrapped her arm around her. "It's okay," she   
said. "Take your time."  
Cassie rested her head on Grace's shoulder. "Pr...Snape came   
in...and...and..." she broke out sobbing.  
"He what?" Grace asked. "Come on, tell me."  
"He...tried to...have his way with me!!"  
Grace froze. "He...what?"  
"He came in and demanded that I take off my clothes...and then...he grabbed   
me..."  
Grace shook her head. "Are...are you sure??"  
Cassie lifted up her head and looked at her, her expression foul. "Does it   
look like I'm lying??" she demanded. "Don't you even care??"  
Grace shook her head. "Of course I care! I'm just having a hard time   
believing that..."  
"You do think I'm lying! I knew you would take his side! Some friend you   
are!"  
"Cassie..."  
"Shut up! Just shut up and go away!! Can't you see that I've been through   
enough already?"  
"Cassie, now don't be like this. Of course I care. You're my best friend.   
And if you say that Professor Snape tried to rape you...then...I guess it's   
true."  
"You GUESS???"  
"All right. I believe you. Please...calm down. I'm sorry."  
"Sure you are," Cassie snuffed.  
Grace's head lowered, and she stared at the floor. 'Professor Snape?   
But...I didn't hear anything...'  
*****  
Quirrell lay down. It was late and the children were asleep. He didn't feel the least bit tired himself and in fact hadn't ever since he had died. He supposed it was natural not to have physical needs when one had no physical body. He thought he might regain them when he possessed Cassie's body, but wasn't disappointed when he did not.   
  
He still hadn't dressed her body. The hangings were drawn, but her/his eyes were adjusted to the dark now. He found her very interesting to look at and briefly considered further exploration of her...finer points.   
  
About an hour later he decided to dress the girl's body. He had no clock or watch or anything on hand to look at, but something told him morning was approaching.   
  
*****  
  
  
"I just can't believe this." Cassie said coldly, looking out of the corner of her eye at the staff table. "I just can't believe this."   
  
"What?" Grace asked, leaning over and following Cassie's eyes. She found they were directed right at Professor Snape, who was talking with Professor Dumbledore.   
  
"That old coot! How could he let Snape off after what he did?" Cassie growled.   
  
"Cassie!" Grace exclaimed, causing Cassie to turn her attentions away from Snape and look at Grace.   
  
Grace studied Cassie for a moment. There was something so strange about her. Something she longed to put her finger on. She saw her best friend sitting next to her, but it was like she was talking to a different person.   
  
"You've changed." She observed  
  
"Oh? How so?" Cassie asked, a hint of a sarcastic smile in her lips. "Please. Do tell me."   
  
"Well...you're acting different. I mean, just yesterday you were in past the point of no return, can't live without him depression over Quirrell-chan's death. "   
  
"Oh, that!" Cassie laughed, "Yes. Well, I've decided it's better to live for him then to lie around and mope about not being able to live without him. Now, if you'll excuse me."   
  
"But you haven't eaten anything."   
  
Cassie rose, drew back her chair, and started walking away without another word or glance.   
  
"O...K..." Grace said, uncertainly.   
  
She intended to go back to her food, but her eyes passed her plate and landed on the staff table. Professor Snape had left.   
  
*****  
Snape closed the door of his office and leaned against it with his back, closing his eyes for a moment. Dumbledore had believed him. Dumbledore knew he would never do anything like that to a student. He was sure that had convinced Minerva McGonagall, though he was also sure she wasn't too convinced of his account of what had really happened. He wasn't even sure what had happened. Why did Cassandra try to make them think he had tried to rape her?   
  
"Lovely morning. Isn't it, Severus?"   
  
Snape opened his eyes and saw Cassie sitting behind his desk, hands folded and staring intently at him.   
  
"What are you doing in my office?" he demanded, straightening up. "And how did you get in here? I keep my office sealed until my first class starts."   
  
Cassie smiled.   
  
"Yes, I know that. You really should develop a better seal. It's far too easy to break."   
  
"How?"   
  
"Oh, don't play dumb with me Severus."   
  
"Professor Snape to you." Snape corrected, narrowing his eyes. "Now, what do you want?"  
  
Snape watched as Cassie rose, pulling her wand out of her pocket.   
  
"Severus...sorry, Professor Snape...I need to ask a favour of you."   
  
"What?" the man sneered.   
  
He followed Cassie with his eyes as she stepped out behind his desk, rolling her wand in her fingers.   
  
"I want you to stand still...WHILE I KILL YOU!"   
  
As she said these last words Cassie brought her wand up high to perform a curse just as Snape withdrew his own, prepared to block or fight. The girl had gone insane!   
  
Then something strange happened. Cassie remained, as she was, her wand arm still above her. She looked like she was trying to move but could not.   
  
"What's...happen-ing?" she groaned, just as her hand opened and the wand dropped to the floor.   
  
Her body was held in this state for another moment, and then she quickly dropped to the floor. She ran her hands through her hair and held her head, trembling.   
  
Snape took a cautious step forward.   
  
"Help me...please?" she whispered.   
  
Snape stepped forward again, a little more confidently. There was a change in her. She was a different person as she spoke this. What was going on?   
  
Without warning she shot at him, grabbing him around the middle and bringing him down hard on the stone floor and making him lose his wand.   
  
"Wha-Oof!"   
  
She had kneed him hard in the stomach.   
  
"Fine!" She growled, her voice once again cold and sharp. "I can kill you without a wand!"   
  
She made to attack him again, but he managed get his own hands under her armpits and lift her off him. She, in turn, pushed him hard on the chest, making him release her. How did she get so strong? Thinking quickly, Snape dove away from her and made a grab for his wand.   
  
"No you don't!"   
  
But it was too late. Snape grasped his wand, rolled on to his back and cried out,   
  
"Stupefy!"   
  
A jet of red light caught her in the chest and Cassie fell limply to the ground.   
  
Snape rose, breathing hard and looking down at the girl. Something wasn't right. Something wasn't right at all.   
  
*****  
Quirrell's mind was perfectly clear. The spell had no effect on him, but it had on Cassie. As long as her body remained under the stupefy spell he could not control her. Snape was far too predictable. He had no idea how much he had helped the plan along. The current condition Cassie's body was only a minor setback.   
  
Cassie's body was lifted, placed upright on a chair, and tied to it. Quirrell found this rather odd. He needed Cassie's eyes to be opened to see, but he somehow new that Dumbledore had joined them. Why were they tying her up? Had they figured something out? This was interesting...  
  
"You are sure of this?" Dumbledore asked, confirming Quirrell's suspicions about the man's presence there. "You are sure of everything you have told me?"   
  
"Yes." Snape replied, sounding both irritated and respectful. "She made an attempt on my life. That doesn't come as a surprise though. After Quirrell died that girl has gone too far off the deep end. I knew it was only a matter of time before she cracked."   
  
"Do you think she would've killed you?"   
  
Quirrell noted the surprise in Snape's pause. He imagined something of the man's reaction told Dumbledore what he wanted to know, for the older man began to speak again.   
  
"I ask this because I find it strange that a fully trained wizard such as yourself could be over powered magically and physically by a first year student."   
  
"I wasn't exactly..."   
  
Snape began. His pride had been hurt. Good.   
  
"Unless." Dumbledore interjected. There was something about that 'unless' that Quirrell didn't like. "Unless it wasn't a first year student who attacked you."   
  
This was something Quirrell really didn't like. But all the same, the old fool had no way to prove it. He could stay in this body as long as he wished. It was his, or rather Cassie's, word against Snape's. The story would probably be viewed as ludicrous if Snape told the truth and a bad lie if Snape left out enough to save his pride. They couldn't do anything. Quirrell had learned patience. He would wait. His plans were larger than anyone knew. He had predicted something like this might happen, and he was prepared. This set back was nothing more than a grain of sand to a desert.   
  
Something troubled him a deal more then Dumbledore's suspicions. The girl had fought. But how could she? His possession of her was so that he controlled both her mind and body. He had felt no slip in his control, but somehow Cassie knew what was happening and was able to make him drop her wand. He was familiar with possession. It knew it must've taken some effort for the girl to hold onto some fragment of her own thoughts, but to do what she had done...  
  
Perhaps he had thought wrong about her.   
  
::I thought your love for me was deeper than this...:::  
  
He said to both himself and to her. Still, this was only another set back. They were to be expected. He decided she must've been caught by shock and hopefully the spell Snape had hit her with would weaken her enough so that she wouldn't try it again. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
  
  
"Ennervate."  
  
Cassie's eyes shot open and Quirrell looked around, trying to make Cassie look as innocent and confused as he could. His gaze finally landed on Dumbledore who was still pointing his wand at the girl.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore. What's going on?"  
  
"You know perfectly well what's going on!" Snape spat.  
  
"Why have to tied me up?" Cassie asked, still looking at Dumbledore. "He's the one you should've tied up!" She tossed her head in Snape's direction. "He-."  
  
"Who are you?" Dumbledore asked calmly.  
  
"What do you mean? You know me. Cassie. Cassie Wladyslava."  
  
Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"Untie her, Severus."  
  
"What?!" Snape exclaimed, looking at the headmaster as though he older man had lost his senses.  
  
Dumbledore gave Snape a look that told him he was serious. Snape took out his own wand as he made his way to the back of the chair. Quirrell felt the tip of it against Cassie's wrists and then felt the ropes untie themselves.  
  
"I think it would be best if you went to your house." Dumbledore said as he watched Cassie rub her wrists.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
************** Snape waited until Cassie left before turning on Dumbledore.  
  
"Headmaster, you know I never question your judgment, but-."  
  
"Never?" Dumbledore asked, a curious glint in his eye.  
  
Snape cleared his throat. "Why did you let her go? She's mad!"  
  
"No. She isn't."  
  
"I'm afraid I don't understand, headmaster."  
  
Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"Neither do I. Not yet anyway."  
  
"But why did you let her go?" Snape asked, his teeth clenched, "A few drops of veritaserum would-."  
  
"No. No, I'm afraid even a truth serum as powerful as that would not work. If what I fear is true is true."  
  
*********** Quirrell had little idea that Snape and he were on the same wavelength. In a manner of speaking, that is. He too wondered why Dumbledore had let him, or rather Cassie go.  
  
::Well, I fooled him once.::  
  
He did not go back to Slytherin as Cassie had been instructed, but turned left where he should've turned right, walked up two flights of stairs, and found himself by the hospital wing.  
  
::Perhaps I'll pay Potter a visit.::  
  
He was just about to reach the door when.  
  
"Hey! Cassie!"  
  
Quirrell clenched Cassie's fists. It was that damnable Grace! But he could hear other footsteps too. There was someone else with her. He turned Cassie's body slowly.  
  
Just as he thought: It was Grace and Wendy, another friend of Cassie's from Ravenclaw.  
  
"What do you two want?" They heard Cassie ask, venom in her voice.  
  
"Umm.We got our exam scores back." Grace said, now more cautiously.  
  
Quirrell snatched the paper Grace was holding out to Cassie and stuffed it in one of her pockets.  
  
"Aren't you even interested in-."  
  
"NO!" Quirrell spat "Now, if you'll excuse me."  
  
He made to push past them, but Grace stopped Cassie.  
  
"Wait. What were you doing over here?"  
  
"That's none of your business! Now! Get. Out. Of. My. Way!"  
  
"No!" Grace said, defiantly. Her and Wendy now blocked Cassie's only path.  
  
Cassie's wand was still in Snape's office, but he didn't need it. He merely raised Cassie's hand and the two girls found themselves flying backwards down the hallway. They at last hit the far wall, slid to the floor, and a moment later found them selves under a tapestry that had been hanging above them.  
  
Wendy was the first to get free, and watched as Cassie.if that was Cassie.as she walked swiftly down another hallway and away from sight.  
  
"I didn't want to believe you." Wendy said, almost distantly.  
  
"Huh?" Grace said, coming out from under the tapestry.  
  
"About Cassie. But it's true.Oh God, Grace! What's going on?"  
  
********** 


End file.
